June 10, 2014 Main Event results
The June 10, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin on June 10, 2014. Summary On a LIVE WWE Main Event on WWE Network, Dolph Ziggler failed to show up the treacherous Seth Rollins in a fast and furious SmackDown rematch. Plus, Layla made a mess out of Summer Rae, Rusev looked to tame The Wildcat and Luke Harper attempted to creep in on WWE Tag Team Champion Jimmy Uso. After discussing the controversial events on Raw involving the injured Daniel Bryan and the fate of the now vacant WWE World Heavyweight Title – which will be decided in a Ladder Match at Money in the Bank on June 29 – WWE COO Triple H handed Seth Rollins the mic. The so-called Architect of The Shield described the power he felt when he betrayed Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, cutting out the “dead weight.” Satisfied that he had left his former brothers languishing in “mediocrity” as he seized his opportunity to rise to the top, Rollins thanked Triple H for helping him create that chance. Dolph Ziggler then interrupted to label Rollins a “self-centered scumbag traitor,” before promising to wipe that smug look his adversary's face and cram that arrogance down his neck later that night. Two weeks ago, Wyatt Family disciplines Luke Harper & Erick Rowan thrust themselves into WWE Tag Team Title contention by defeating the reigning titleholders, The Usos, on Raw.on Main Event Harper locked horns with Jimmy one-on-one. In the height of the explosive encounter that followed, the battling Samoan hit his creepy opponent with a thunderous side kick for the quick victory. The Ravishing Russian Lana emerged before the WWE Universe, mocking American woman and heaping further praise upon Russia's President, Vladimir Putin. And though Kofi Kingston said that if Rusev didn't like America he should leave, it was the recipient of the Gold Star Medal and hero of the Russian Federation that would ultimately send The Wildcat packing on the back of the Accolade. As Renee Young was interviewing Summer Rae about her Raw backstage assault on Layla, the English Diva suddenly launched a WWE Main Event counter strike, covering the blonde beauty in a combination of kitty litter and milk before literally rubbing her adversary's face in it. In a free-for-all SmackDown rematch, Dolph Ziggler looked to get payback on the devious Seth Rollins. But, in the final moment of an incredible effort by both Superstars, it was his iron-clad opponent who would emerge victorious with Peace of Mind. Results ; ; *Dark match: Natalya defeated Rosa Mendes *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated Luke Harper (w/ Erick Rowan) (4:02) *Rusev defeated Kofi Kingston (3:37) *Seth Rollins defeated Dolph Ziggler (11:09) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_089_Photo_01.jpg ME_089_Photo_02.jpg ME_089_Photo_03.jpg ME_089_Photo_04.jpg ME_089_Photo_05.jpg ME_089_Photo_06.jpg ME_089_Photo_07.jpg ME_089_Photo_08.jpg ME_089_Photo_09.jpg ME_089_Photo_10.jpg ME_089_Photo_11.jpg ME_089_Photo_12.jpg ME_089_Photo_13.jpg ME_089_Photo_14.jpg ME_089_Photo_15.jpg ME_089_Photo_17.jpg ME_089_Photo_18.jpg ME_089_Photo_19.jpg ME_089_Photo_20.jpg ME_089_Photo_21.jpg ME_089_Photo_22.jpg ME_089_Photo_23.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #89 results * Main Event #89 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events